The invention relates to channel-shaped finishing and sealing strips particularly though not exclusively for use on vehicle bodies such as for covering bodywork flanges running around openings such as door or luggage compartment openings. When used in the latter manner, such a strip may carry a soft seal running along its outside surface and so positioned that, when the strip is mounted on the flange, a door of the body opening closes onto the seal to prevent entry of draughts and water.
It is important that such strips should effectively perform at least two functions: first, they should provide an effective seal on the flange so as to prevent the ingress of moisture (for example, moisture which might tend to pass around the inside of the channel of the strip and around the flange), and secondly they should be secure on the flange and free from any tendency to wobble, so as to hold any attached soft seal in the correct position continuously.
An object of the invention is an improved channel-shaped finishing or sealing strip.
A more specific object of the invention is a channel-shaped finishing or sealing strip having improved sealing and improved stability.